Morgana le Fay (Disney)
Morgana le Fay is a powerful legendary sorceress and the true main antagonist of 2010 Disney film The Sorcerer's Apprentice. She is aided by certain wicked spellcasters Maxim Horvath and Abigail Williams in her plan of raising the souls of the evil dead sorcerers ("Morganians" named after her) and destroying the world. She was portrayed by Alice Krige. History Morgana who was once known as Morgan Pendragon, was a powerful witch and also the former apprentice of the legendary wizard Merlin. After discovering her witchcraft abilities, Morgan asked Merlin to teach her magic and train her in the sacred arts of sorcery. As Merlin helped Morgan gain control over her powers, for years Merlin looked after Morgan with love and care, until she eventually betrayed him by practicing black magic. Because Morgana believed that witches and wizards were more important than humans, she plotted to enslave the human race by casting a dark and powerful spell known as The Rising that would bend them to her will and have the resurrected conjurors conquering the Earth. She began the demonstraition of her supremacy by savagely attacking mortals, including those that were allied with Merlin. She succeeded in killing her mentor with the help of another traitor, a former Merlinean named Maxim Horvath. Her last words to Merlin, were "I am no one's servant.". Later she tried to kill Merlin's 2 apprentices Balthazar Blake and Veronica Gorloisen, Veronica sacrificed herself by asborbing Morgana's soul into her via the Fusion Spell and her lover Balthazar locked them both in the Grimhold. The Return of Morgana le Fay Centuries later when Horvath succeed in breaking the final shell of the Grimhold with the energy of both the foolish illusionist Drake Stone and the malevolent witch Abigail WIlliams, Morgana while possessing Veronica's body, was set free. She was able to perform the Rising ritual in order to raise the dead. Luckily Becky, Dave's girlfriend's disturbed the antenna of one of the positioned satellite dishes and the signal that was to perfect the dark ritual, thus The Rising was incomplete. At the same time, it rendered both Morgana and Veronica unconscious. Balthazar then asborbed Morgana's dark soul into himself using the same magic spell known as the Human Fusion Spell (also known as the Fusion Spell) to free Veronica. He then begged both her and Dave seal him and Morgana inside the Grimhold. Morgana then broke free and escaped his body and materialized into a ghostly form of herself. Morgana then attacked both Balthazar and Veronica in an act of revenge before David Stutler, when he finally discovered his true power, but that he is the Prime Merlinean, stopped her fiery blast. The two conjurors ultimately fought and David won by using the electric power of his makeshift Tesla Coils and his Prime Merlinean powers to exploit Morgana's weakness and destroyed her once and for all. Personality and Traits An evil and utterly selfish sorceress who has no qualms over taking innocent lives in order to achieve her goals, Morgana is definitely a venomous character to be reckoned with. Despite such great cruelty, however, Morgana is still indisputably elegant, speaking with a proper English accent and carries herself with grace and dignity. She is also highly charismatic, being able to gather many Morganians (or at least those who have the potential of becoming such) over the centuries, however, this may also be due to Horvath's action to spread Morganian teachings while he was in pursuit of his nemesis, Balthazar. Powers and Abilities Morgana is an extremely powerful and deadly witch with a particular proficiency for black magic. She also possesses telekinesis and also elemental abilities such as fire and electricity. She conjures Plasma Bolts to attack her enemies without hesitating and without mercy. When Morgana became a spirit even without a physical body due to the power of the Fusion Spell, she can also possess people like she did with Veronica Gorloisen and Balthazar Blake. And she can avoid attacks (normal and magical) when these attacks only phased through her and could not harm her. Yet, Morgana is weak against eletricity when Dave, the true Prime Merlinean exploit her weakness and used his power to eliminate her completely. Yet, Morgana is weak against electricity when Dave, the true Prime Merlinean exploit her weakness and used his power to eliminate her completely. Gallery Morgana le Fay (The Sorcerer's Apprentice).jpg|Morgana le Fay in her original human form. Malevolent Morgana le Fay.jpg|Morgana le Fay, former apprentice and sworn enemy of the sorcerer Merlin. Morgana le Fay's Spirit.png|Morgana loses her soul that became imprisoned within Veronica Gorloisen via the Fusion Spell. Possessed Veronica Gorloisen.jpg|Veronica Gorloisen under Morgana's possession. Possessed Balthazar Blake.jpg|Balthzar Blake is temporally possessed by the evil Morgana le Fay. Spirit of Morgana le Fay.jpg|The evil spirit of Morgana le Fay. Spirit of Morgana le Fay.png|The spirit of the malevolent witch, Morgana le Fay. Morgana le Fay's Fire Spell.jpg|The ghostly Morgana le Fay retaliates at her enemies with the Fire Spell. Ghost of Morgana le Fay.jpg|The ghostly Morgana le Fay evades Dave's plasma bolts. Morgana le Fay vs. Dave Stutler.JPG|Morgana le Fay mercilessy attacks Dave while he builds up a plan to destroy her. Morgana le Fay's Soul.jpg|Morgana le Fay in her ghostly form. Dave Stutler vs. Morgana le Fay.jpg|Dave Stutler used both science and his Prime Merlinean magic to destroy Mrogana le Fay once and for all. Trivia *Morgana along with her name is based on the same legendary sorceress with the peticular alias who existed the time of King Arthur. *Shortly after Morgan became evil, she changed her name from "Morgan Pendragon" to "Morgana le Fay". *Fire (epsecially in the art of of pyromancy) seems to be Morgana's specialty in sorcery other than The Rising. *Unlike her mytholoogical counterpart, it is assumed by her original surname of Pendragon that she was Uther Pendragon's daughter. In the Arthurian legend, Morgan (as she is known in most sources) is the daughter of Uther Pendragon's mistress Igraine and her first husband, Gorlois making her the half-sister of King Arthur and the half-sister-in-law of King Arthur's wife Queen Guinevere. *In the Arthurian legend-inspired shows Camelot and The Adventures of Merlin, Morgana (in Merlin) and Morgan (in Camelot) are the daughters of Uther Pendragon (in both shows) who is also the father of King Arthur whereas their mythological counterparts are the daughter of Igraine. *Though it was stated that Morgana was once Merlin's earliest apprentice whom he treated like a daughter, this not shown in the movie itself, but rather implied by Merlin's hesitance in killing Morgana once overpowered her. *Morgana le Fay had bigger plans than her minion Maxim Horvath. *Morgana can be compared with The Fallen from Transformers: Revenge of The Fallen: **Both are founders and supreme commanders of their respective organizations (Morganians for Morgana and Decepticons for The Fallen) that believed that their races are far better than humanity. **Both also have more active right hands that mainly believed by audience to be the main antagonist until is revealed that the said minions revealed to work for them (Horvath for Morgana and Megatron for The Fallen). Interestingly, Horvath and Megatron also shares some similarities in common. **Both also had their right-hand minions escaped by the time they were defeated. Category:Evil from the past Category:Villainesses Category:Magic Category:Tyrants Category:Arthurian Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Social Darwinists Category:Outright Villains Category:Possessor Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Traitor Category:Serial Killers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Master Manipulator Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Elementals Category:Noncorporeal Category:Beldam Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Immortals Category:Damned Souls Category:Big Bads Category:Psychopath Category:Nemesis Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Murderer Category:Complete Monster Category:Homicidal Category:Egotist